Quick service restaurants face a number of conflicting factors when striving to provide fast, palatable and safe food. First, the customers expect to receive their food quickly, with a minimum of delay and with predictable and constant high quality. Moreover, the rate of customer demand varies over time, with some periods, such as lunch and dinner times, having extremely high rates of customer demand. However, the kitchens of many quick service restaurants are of limited size and/or production capacity and thus necessarily have a limited number of food cooking devices.
Typical food products that are of most interest include sandwiches that are composed of a bun or other bakery cooked bread product and a sandwich filling that is cooked at the quick service restaurant. Typical sandwich fillings include hamburger patties, breaded fish fillets, Canadian bacon, pork sausage, eggs and breaded chicken patties, for example, as well as other products, such as chicken nuggets, biscuits, muffins and hotcakes. Consequently, the cooked food supply capacity of the restaurant is limited by the size and number of food cooking devices located at the restaurant.
To meet the competing factors of quick service and consistent high quality, it is advantageous for quick service restaurants to frequently cook a number of individual food sandwich filling portions which are then almost immediately incorporated into individual sandwiches and then wrapped and held ready in advance of actual customer orders in an open storage bin for a relatively short predetermined period of time. To insure constant high quality, if the items are not sold prior to the expiration of that time, the sandwiches are destroyed. Holding the previously cooked, prepared and wrapped sandwiches incorporating the previously cooked sandwich fillings is thus of limited utility.
Since some quick service restaurants sell very large quantities of food, even a small increase in the efficiency of handling cooked sandwich fillings and other food would be desirable.
A need exists for a device and method that acts as a buffer between the relatively fixed and limited capacity of the sandwich filling cooking step and the highly variable completed sandwich demand without any significant adverse impact on sandwich quality or food safety. In addition, a need also exists for a food staging device which promotes efficient food handling and use of space within the kitchen of the quick service restaurant.